


Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by Oh_wow



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie in A Christmas Carol (2008)
Genre: F/F, honestly good for her, still can't believe eden adopted the whole orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_wow/pseuds/Oh_wow
Summary: Tammy should have been adopted! Period !!!
Relationships: Catherine Beadnell/Eden Starling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. And a Partridge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This work is quite short, to be honest. I did write everything in a few hours on a good day, after all. But if you want the story to be longer in any way, comment below (or if you're one of my tumblr followers, feel free to message me on there if that's preferred). Thanks for reading, everyone. Dream on.

* * *

Eden bent down and picked up little Tammy in her arms. The girl looked remarkably similar to her younger self, down to the blond hair in ringlets, pale skin, and green eyes. And this brought a smile to her face. Before the previous night, she would have never thought of having children, not to mention adopting any, but after the spirits’ visit, she felt as though she were a whole new person entirely, one capable of caring for and loving children, especially ones like Tammy. She wanted, more than anything, to help all the lovely orphans at the orphanage.

“I’m so happy to be a part of your Christmas,” she said to the children. “And I have a special present for you all. I am going to personally adopt this place: anything you need, new furniture, toys, books...anything and everything, I just want you to come directly to me, and I will make sure you have it.” She turned to the others. “I want these children to have the _best_ .” As the children cheered, Catherine gazed at Eden in stunned silence, amazed. This... _this_ was the Eden she knew: the gift that never stopped giving. She had missed this version of her and was now so glad that the real Eden was back.

Later on, at Catherine’s house, Eden continued to surprise her. She sang for everyone, and beautifully, as always, before giving out more presents. What had gotten into her? She was dying to know. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my Eden Starling?” she joked. At this, Eden laughed and replied, “Oh Catherine, I still am and will always be your Eden. Though I must admit that I have had a change of heart recently.”

“Recently? Overnight, you mean. That dream of yours must have been more significant than I thought.”

“Definitely. It showed me many things that made me rethink my life.”

“Really? Such as?”

“Well,” Eden felt some heat rise into her cheeks, “... _you_ certainly showed up multiple times in my dream. I was reminded of the many times I snuck away to your house to see you when I was younger, and how happy I was to see you always. And I just knew all I wanted was for things to be that way again.”

“Oh, Eden…” Catherine softened and smiled. 

“But there were also things my dream showed me that I hadn’t known, like your wanting to adopt Tammy. Isn’t that right?” Eden clasped the brunette’s hands in hers. Catherine gasped.

“How… you…” She blinked. “...It’s true. I _do_ want to adopt Tammy.”

“And I think you should! Oh, Catherine, you would make _such_ a good mother.” Eden said animatedly. This made the latter turn bright red.

“But I haven’t got the money and… and…” Eden stopped her by placing her hands on her shoulders.

“Wait, listen carefully to me now. The thing is…” She bit her lip nervously. 

“I’m in love with you, Catherine Beadnell. And I want to adopt Tammy together with you.” She trailed her hands down the brunette’s arms and entwined their fingers together. 

“If you want to, that is.” She smiled shyly. 

Catherine’s mouth fell open. 

“I… Oh my goodness, Eden Starling. I have been in love with _you_ since the 8th grade! And yes, yes, _yes,_ I would _love_ to adopt Tammy with you!”

She drew the blonde into a tight hug as a tear fell down her cheek, then pulled back and pressed a kiss to Eden’s lips. She could feel the other smiling into their kiss.

“A smile looks good on you.” She remarked, wiping away her tears of joy.

“Then I suppose it’s a good thing you make me so happy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ...in a Pear Tree

* * *

1) Turmoil

It is December. They share their first kiss one wintry night, which melts Eden's heart after years of turmoil.

2) Hardship

Eden rolls over in bed one day and says to Catherine, _"You should know: I come home to you and when I see your smiling face,_ _I feel like every hardship I've ever endured has meaning."_

3) Euphoria

Catherine laughs, light and free, and she moves to hold Eden's hands.

  
_"I love you."_ She says. It is euphoria in three words.

4) Drown

_"_ _I've been in love with you since the start,"_ Catherine confesses, one night. _"My mind drowned in the possibility of you and me."_

5) Eyes

Whenever they perform together, Catherine loves to look at Eden. Some kisses are given with the eyes, after all.

6) Bliss

Eden lets Catherine touch her everywhere in a way no one has ever done before. She sighs. _This is bliss_ , she thinks, _it must be._

7) Ring

It is time for Eden's Christmas gift. Catherine's heart thumps as though a hummingbird were making rounds inside her chest. She feels the ring burning a hole in her pocket.

8) Candle

On their wedding day, Eden holds Catherine's face in her palms, cradling it like a candle being sheltered from the wind, and kisses her with all the love she can muster.

9) Breath

" _How do you feel about adopting Tammy together?”_

Catherine's breath is checked, for a moment, hearing this.

10) Perfect

Finally, things are well. Eden kisses Catherine over and over and says, _"You're as perfect as they come."_


End file.
